Anti-Earth Union Group
The Anti-Earth Union Group is the main protagonist faction of both Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. They are a militia formed to combat the oppressive Titans tasked force originally formed by the Earth Federation to enforce peace in the Earth Sphere, but quickly became corrupt and used their power to brutalize Spacenoids. After the Titans were overthrown in the Gryps War, the AEUG fought to defend the Earth Sphere from the tyrannical Neo Zeon movement led by Haman Karn. History The Anti-Earth Union Group was originally a political movement formed by citizens of the space colonies and ex-members of the Earth Federation to reform the corrupt Earth Federation government and reaffirm Spacenoid rights. However, after the "Colony 30 incident" in Side 1 saw the Earth Federation's corrupt Titans task force gassing an entire space colony that protested against the Earth Federation and the Earth Federation subsequently attempting to cover it up, the AEUG took up arms to defend the Earth Sphere from the Titans oppression and brutality. Unlike other military groups in the Universal Century, the AEUG's fleet was mainly comprised of ships and mobile suits that had defected or been seized from the Earth Federation. It had a diverse array of members included dissatisfied Spacenoids seeking to fight against the Titans' rule and former soldiers of the Earth Federation Forces who left out of protest of the corruption rampant in the Titans. They were also allied with the Karaba, a resistance group formed to oppose the Titans on Earth. Eventually, the AEUG crashed the Earth Federation Assembly in Dakar and their leader Quattro Bajeena gave a televised speech denouncing the Titans' oppression. The Titans attempted to stop the speech by attacking the AEUG members, but this only led to their brutality being exposed on live television and broadcast across the Earth Sphere. With the full corruption rampant within the Titans now exposed to the masses, the Earth Federation was forced to disband the Titans, finally achieving the AEUG's goals. However, the Titans split off from the Earth Federation and allied with Axis Zeon to make a final attempt to conquer the Earth Sphere. In the final battle of the Gryps War, the AEUG defeated the Titans but saw their own numbers drastically weakened, leaving Axis Zeon as the strongest military power in the Earth Sphere. When Axis Zeon invaded the Earth Sphere soon after the Gryps War ended, the AEUG became the sole group opposed to them and fought against them in the First Neo Zeon War, as the Earth Federation sought to instead negotiate with the Neo Zeon movement. After a civil war erupted in Neo Zeon and split Axis' ranks, the AEUG made their move against Axis, forming a joint task force with the Earth Federation Forces, and launched an attack to take the Axis asteroid base. After Neo Zeon was defeated and the First Neo Zeon War ended, the AEUG was dissolved as most of their members joined the Earth Federation Forces to fight against the other Neo Zeon and Zeon Remnants causing havoc in the Earth Sphere. Members * Blex Forer - Founder * Char Aznable/Quattro Bajeena - Captain * Henken Bekkener - Commander * Bright Noa - Captain * Emma Sheen - Lieutenant Junior Grade * Kamille Bidan - Ensign * Reccoa Londe - Ensign * Fa Yuiry - Petty Officer * Apolly Bay - Lieutenant Junior Grade * Judau Ashta - Ensign * Roux Louka - Second Lieutenant * Elle Vianno Navigation Category:Gundam Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Military Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Organizations Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Dissolved Organization Category:Lawful Good Category:Honorable Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Sophisticated